Conventional barcode scanners decode a barcode when the barcode passes through the center of a field of view of the sensor. However, these conventional barcode scanners have limited acceleration-based motion tolerance, often failing to decode a barcode or other decodable indicia when the barcode rapidly passes through the center of the field of view of the sensor, particularly when the barcode scanner is a portable data terminal (PDT) or a smartphone device.